The Snowball and The Eggnog
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Snowball. Kau pernah bilang Snowball." "Dan aku pasti bilang, Snowball itu pesta bodoh." / Ada jeda sebentar. Lalu El menanggapi. "Kau ingin mengajakku." [Eleven/Mike platonic]


**The Snowball and The Eggnog**

* * *

 **disclaimer:**

Stranger Things © The Duffer Brothers, is original series of Netflix

 **note :**

AE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mike Wheeler tersenyum lebar. Ia memandang sosok di depannya dengan penuh semangat. Orang kikuk yang sedang menyantap sepiring _meatloaf_ menggunakan garpu dan pisau. Meskipun gerakan memotongnya aneh, tapi ia makan dengan lahap. Dan Mike suka melihat gadis itu kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Eleven yang dikenalnya. Eleven temannya.

"Enak?" Mike bertanya saat gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk minum. Belum sempat dijawab, ia menyerocos lagi. "Kau tahu, El, _meatloaf_ Ibuku adalah masakan paling enak sejagat raya. Dan tunggu sampai kau mencoba kalkun panggangnya!"

Gadis di depannya tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan bibir untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. "Enak."

Sudut bibir Mike tertarik lebih lebar. Ia menusuk potongan _meatloaf_ -nya sendiri dan menyantapnya dengan antusiasme tinggi seolah dengan begitu El akan lebih lahap menghabiskan makanannya. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, sebab gadis itu sendiri sepertinya tidak ingin menyisakan apa yang sudah terhidang di piringnya.

"Tok, tok."

Sebuah suara muncul di ujung tangga ruang bawah tanah tempat mereka menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Sosok kakak perempuan Mike, Nancy yang membawa nampan, menuruni anak tangga. Nancy membawa dua gelas _eggnog_ yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat.

"Menikmati makan malamnya?" Ia bertanya ramah sembari meletakkan gelas di meja. El mendongak dan membalas senyumannya.

"Enak," katanya singkat namun penuh makna. Nancy tampaknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ketidakmampuan El untuk bicara satu kalimat yang panjang dan penuh. Ia telah belajar menghargai setiap kata yang keluar dari El—tak peduli seberapa singkatnya itu.

"Spesial." Nancy mendorong satu gelas e _ggnog_ ke arah adiknya sembari mengerling. "Dengan rum."

Mike membulatkan mata. Ibu mereka selalu membuatkannya minuman khas Natal itu tanpa campuran alkohol—yang meskipun enak—tetap saja rasanya aneh. "Kau serius?"

"Well —sebagai kompensasi? " Nancy mengangkat bahu. "Kau sungguh tak ingin pergi ke Snowball?"

El menghentikan gerakan memotong dagingnya. Mike mendadak begitu tertarik pada jendela yang berembun. Ia memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan El —yang jelas tertuju padanya.

"Tidak," ujarnya. "Lagipula yang lain juga tidak pergi."

Nancy menarik napas, menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda. Tentu saja, _yang lain_ yang dimaksud itu temannya bermain Dragons and Dungeos : Lucas, Will, dan Dustin. Jika patokannya mereka, mungkin selamanya Mike tidak akan datang ke pesta dansa manapun. Tapi, Nancy memutuskan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh, ia juga tidak pergi. Steve datang ke rumah dan mereka bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berguna selain berputar-putar dengan iringan gramofon.

"Oke, kau tak rugi apapun." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya. "Nikmati _eggnog_ -nya."

Dan setelah Nancy menutup pintu ruang bawah tanah, kesunyian canggung mendadak melingkupi.

.

.

"Snowball."

Eleven membuka suara. Ia menangkup tangannya pada kehangatan gelas berisi _eggnog_ di depannya. Mike berdehem pelan, bangkit dari kursinya. Tangannya memegang gelas _eggnog_ -nya sendiri. Ia melangkah ke arah jendela dan melihat keluar.

"Kau pernah bilang Snowball." El mengulangi.

Mike menarik napas lama, sebelum menjawab. "Dan aku pasti bilang, Snowball itu pesta bodoh."

Ada jeda sebentar. Lalu El menanggapi. "Kau ingin mengajakku."

Mike menoleh sepenuhnya menghadap kaca yang berembun, seolah takut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin wajah merona. "Ya, kurasa tidak mungkin sekarang. Maksudku, dengan segala hal yang baru terjadi."

Tentu Mike ingat bahwa ia pernah mengatakan akan mengajak El untuk pergi ke Snowball, setelah semuanya berakhir. Ia bahkan menawarkan El untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. El bisa punya kakak perempuan. _Tapi bukan saudara laki-laki._ _Karena itu tidak akan pernah sama._

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Mike enggan membalikkan badan. Tapi, El dengan caranya sendiri (dan mungkin saja dipengaruhi oleh rendahnya kepekaan sosial yang ia miliki) malah mempertanyakan, "Kenapa?"

Mike menyesap _eggnog_ -nya. Sejenak mencecap apa yang berbeda dari minumannya. Entah Nancy hanya membual atau karena sedikitnya rum yang dicampurkan, Mike nyaris tidak merasakan perbedaan apapun. Masih enak, tapi yah tidak seperti _eggnog_ yang pernah ia cicipi saat berkunjung ke rumah Pak Scott atau rumah kawan-kawannya.

"Kenapa?" El memutar gelasnya di meja. Mike bisa mendengar gesekan pada kayunya.

"Yah, kau baru saja sehat. Dan kurasa setelah apa yang terjadi, aku jadi tidak terlalu ingin pergi ke Snowball." Mike menggumam, sedikit malu karena apa yang dikatakannya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bahkan saat El dalam proses penyembuhan, Mike masih sedikit berharap bahwa gadis itu bisa sehat total saat malam Snowball. Ia sungguh ingin melihat El dalam balutan gaun dengan rambut sebahunya (yep, rambut El tumbuh cukup cepat setelah perawatan). Mike ingin menggandengnya dan memperlihatkan pada satu sekolah bahwa El bukanlah monster atau anak aneh. Mike menyukai El dan ingin seluruh dunia tahu akan itu.

"Aku sehat." El menirukan kalimatnya. Ada nada sedih di sana. Mike meminum _eggnog_ -nya lagi. "Aku sehat."

"Memang, tapi Nancy benar." Ia akhirnya membalikkan badan. "Kau tidak rugi apapun."

Saat padangannya mendarat pada sosok El, tenggorokan Mike mendadak tercekat. Gadis itu tengah balas menatapnya. Dan ada kesedihan nyata di matanya. Bibirnya melengkung. Namun tidak ada kata-kata terucap. El mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha.

"Aku sehat." Ia mengulanginya lagi. Hanya saja, di telinga Mike, kata-kata itu seolah bermakna _aku normal._ Seolah El mengira bahwa alasan Mike tidak mengajaknya adalah karena ia telah menyaksikan bagaimana El mengalahkan 'Demogorgon'. Mengira bahwa Mike menjadi lebih tidak menyukainya setelah melihat bagaimana El yang sesungguhnya.

Mike mengerjapkan mata, merasa bersalah. Ia mendekatkan diri pada gadis yang menundukkan kepala di kursinya.

"Eleven," katanya. El mendongak begitu cepat. Mike tidak pernah memanggil namanya secara utuh, seolah nama _Eleven_ tidak manusiawi. "Aku tidak mengajakmu karena kau gadis aneh dengan kemampun membunuh Demogorgon. Atau karena kau gadis aneh dengan kemampuan melontarkanku ke udara. Tidak."

"Tidak?" El mengulangi dengan heran. Alisnya terpaut, seolah dirinya sedang berusaha keras untuk berpikir.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Mike meletakkan tangannya di pundak gadis itu. Ia tersenyum. "Kau gadis paling hebat yang pernah kukenal. Dan percaya deh, aku tidak mau orang tahu kau sehebat itu."

El membulatkan mata. "Tidak?"

Mike berdehem, seolah menyadari ia baru salah bicara. "Maksudku, Snowball itu bukan masalah besar. Akan ada Snowball-Snowball yang lain nantinya."

Sudut bibir El tertarik perlahan.

Mike nyengir padanya. "Dan saat itu tiba, aku janji kita akan pergi bersama."

Senyuman itu muncul. "Janji."

"Janji." Mike mengulangi. Ia melirik gelas El dan melihat bahwa gadis itu belum meminum bagiannya sama sekali. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah coba _eggnog_ -nya?"

" _Eggos_?" Ia menatap gelasnya bingung. Mike tertawa.

"Bukan _Eggos._ Tapi _Eggnog._ " Mike meraih gelas El. "Cobalah."

El mencium aroma minumannya dan kemudian mengerutkan hidung, tidak yakin. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi penuh harap Mike, toh ia mendekatkan bibirnya juga. Dan benar. Dua detik kemudian, ia terbelalak; berusaha keras menelan apa yang sudah disesapnya.

Mike tertawa lagi. Ia mengambil alih gelas El.

"Sudah kuduga, kau hanya cocok dengan _Eggos._ "

El tidak biasa tertawa; tapi saat ia melakukannya, ia merasa senang. Dan tanpa diketahuinya, Mike melongo takjub.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n**

desperately pengen nyumbang fandom Stranger Things. dan kebetulan baru selesai nonton seriesnya tadi, so here you are~

[BCS HELLA WAI I HAVE TO WAIT FOR SEASON 2?]


End file.
